A nozzle reactor is a pipe or tube of varying cross sectional area in which two or more materials interact to alter the properties and/or chemical composition of the materials. The geometry of the nozzle reactor enhances the desired interaction between the two materials to produce the desired output.
In one type of nozzle reactor, the desired interaction is achieved by accelerating one or more of the materials to a high velocity and combining it with another material. The additional kinetic energy imparted to the accelerated material helps facilitate the desired interaction. However, the high velocity and demanding conditions in the reactor make it difficult to combine the materials in a uniform, even manner.
The high velocities and demanding conditions also tend to produce a lot of friction inside the reactor. The friction wears away certain areas in the reactor thereby increasing maintenance and repair costs. In some instances, it the amount of wear is high enough to force the user to regularly replace large portions of the reactor.